1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device that prints solder onto a board, a solder management system provided with the printing device, and a printing managing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration, in which a squeezing operation to cause a squeegee to slide on a screen mask is executed in a state where the bottom surface of the screen mask to which paste-like solder is supplied is set on a board, is known as a printing device that prints the solder onto an electrode of the board. An electronic component is mounted onto the board, on which the solder is printed, by an electronic component mounter. The board, on which the electronic component is mounted, is reflowed by a reflow device. Accordingly, the board and the electronic component are bonded together with the solder.
The solder supplied onto the screen mask gradually dries by being exposed to the air. Once the solder that has dried to a certain extent is printed onto the board and the electronic component is mounted onto the board with aid of this solder, the bonding of the electronic component with respect to the board becomes insufficient and thus mounting failure might occur. Meanwhile, in the related art, in a case where time for which the use of the solder is allowed is set and the board after solder printing is determined not to be reflowed by the reflow device within the time, work with respect to the board ceases (refer to PTL 1). In an example described in PTL 1, a sum of elapsed time after the solder is printed onto the board and time estimated to be required for work in a mount device (for example, electronic component mounter) is obtained. In a case where this sum is determined to exceed allowable time, which is time allowed as the elapsed time from printing to melting of the solder, the work respect to the board ceases.